De primeros a infinitos
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: [Para HikariCaelum] Tal vez no puedo marcar un inicio total ni un fin cerrado. Las grandes historias, repito más veces de las que debería, no tienen un final. No son estructuradas, sino libres. Inspiran, desvaneciendose hacia el infinito.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._**_  
_**

* * *

**_.~De primeros a infinitos~._**

_¿Como puedo decírtelo para que me entiendas?  
Ahora puedo abrir la puerta de aquel día  
A decir verdad hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero…_

* * *

Abandono mi labor, incapaz de que la inspiración ponga en palabras los ecos de mis pensamientos. Hace días que quiero terminar y la historia se me presenta como eterna aunque falte poco para su conclusión. O no. Tal vez no puedo marcar un inicio total ni un fin cerrado. Las grandes historias, repito más veces de las que debería, no tienen un final. No son estructuradas, sino libres. Inspiran, desvaneciendose hacia el infinito. Esta vez, la causa de que cambie mi tarea no es la falta de aquella traicionera servidora que nos llega en los momentos menos pensados.

No, la causa es un poco más concreta.

Siempre que consigues lo que quieres me das la misma mirada triunfal, marcando hoyuelos en tus mejillas.

Suele molestarte que olvide las cosas, dices que a veces me parezco a tu padre y que las nubes algún día se cansaran de que las visite. Y, sin embargo, a ti te divierten mis historias cuando las narro bajo las sombras de los árboles pintando en tus pensamientos las imagenes que describen pinceladas de palabras. No te quejas de las poesías que adornan tus cuadernos y sueles reír cuando algunas frases se escapan de mis labios sin permiso.

Yo no puedo discutir contigo y tu terquedad de marca registrada.

Mi hermano me advirtió, en alguna oportunidad no _tan_ lejana, que no debía olvidar como te _apellidabas_. Nunca lo hice, créeme.

A veces es imposible no distinguir algunos gestos de Taichi en ti. Son esos toques compartidos entre ustedes que me divierte reconocer. A él no le molesta que le diga cuanto se parecen, y a ti tampoco. Muchas veces te muestras orgullosa y aseguras, que si bien muchos tienen mala memoria, nunca dejas de ser una Yagami.

Cuando era más pequeño envidiaba esa relación que los une, la cercanía y el hecho de tantos momentos compartidos. Hasta que entendí que mis burlas a Yamato estaban llenas de la _misma_ complicidad. Mi hermano me enseñó muchas cosas, como a saber que el bien más preciado de mi familia es la libertad.

Somos libres de formas diferentes. Nos gusta diferenciarnos de nuestros padres. Él, primero en la música y luego en el cielo. Yo no soy más humilde pero prefiero mantener mi cuerpo en la tierra.

Mi imaginación ya vuela lejos.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás? —me preguntas cuando me levanto de mi asiento.

Es mi turno, esta vez, de sonreír. Te pido un poco de _confianza_ y dejo mi lugar para responder al llamado insistente que nos aqueja. El llanto resuena un poco más cuando entro en el segundo dormitorio, detrás de la puerta color avellana y me río al descubrir que mi querido compañero se me ha adelantado.

La imagen se me antoja graciosa y deseo plasmarla en una _fotografía_. Al final, parece que me has contagiado algunos _vicios_. Espero haber hecho lo mismo y leer alguna de esas frases sueltas que siempre decoran los bordes de las hojas que te pertenecen.

Sin embargo, si no estuvieras ocupada, ahora podrías disfrutar de la vista que yo tengo. Te invitaría, pero no sé si a mi compañero eso le divertiría de la misma forma.

Ver a Angemon cuidando de un bebé no es un suceso tan _cotidiano_ como parece, como debería ser, como será a partir de este momento. Lo obligaré sino quiere. Estoy seguro que él preferiría enfrentar a un ejercito de digimon en lugar de cambiar pañales.

No lo culpo, pero me _enternece_. Y me hace reír.

—Quería hacer que se calmara —dice mi amigo virtual apenado, mientras regresa a su figura infantil.

Se ha rendido demasiado pronto, le aseguro, para ser el representante de la _esperanza_. Bufa, ocultando una sonrisa, y se queda en un rincón.

—Probablemente tu mismo lo has asustado —anuncia la felina que lo acompaña.

Ella sonríe ante el mohín arrepentido de mi querido Patamon y mi risa la complementa. Es muy seguro que tu compañera tenga toda la razón.

—No te preocupes —murmuro, arropando al bebé entre mis brazos— Yo me haré cargo.

Es tan pequeño y frágil que siempre lo imagino de cristal.

Finjo que no me da miedo hacerle daño pero juro que me siento mucho más vulnerable bajo su mirada de lo que podría sentirme jamás.

Tiene los ojos cobrizos, como los tuyos, y la preciosa mirada llena de luz. Taichi siempre dice que lo hace sentir de nuevo en la época que hacias sonar tu silbato en lugar de hablar, rie asegurando que es demasiado parecido a ti y que no distingue ninguno de mis genes. A veces, acota que eso es tener suerte.

Me mira con una curiosidad _inmensa_ y me pregunto cómo logra que lo ame cada día más de lo que lo hice en aquella noche que nació.

Es otro gran _misterio_.

El segundo pequeño, con el cabello tan rubio como el sol, descansa ahora en tu regazo. El más _inquieto_ dicen todos, más _Takeru_ que yo mismo, ha dicho mi madre riendo. Yamato suele burlarse de eso también, asegurando que la maldición de mi cabello atraviesa generaciones.

Yo creo que no podrían ser más _hermosos_. Tan tuyos, tan míos. Nuestros pequeños ángeles. Ahora somos quienes debemos protegerlos, ¿no crees? El peso de la tarea me abruma por momentos, pero no tengo miedo. Ya que sé que estás para acompañarme.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto al niño que se encuentra en mis brazos, como si pudiera contestarme— Tu siempre has sido más tranquilo que tu hermano —le dedico a Patamon una mirada por encima de mi hombro, riendo entre dientes— ¿el ángel _malo_ te asusto?

Mi pequeño sonríe cuando lo hago y me prometo no cansarme de ser _parte_ de su sonrisa. Me recuerda a ti, nuevamente, cuando los hoyuelos se marcan en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Nunca pensé que sería una odisea lograr que se _durmiese._

Todas esas ocasiones son una aventura. Pero en cada oportunidad que lo consigo, me doy por satisfecho. A veces le susurro historias de mundos perdidos y le tarareo melodías que se han impreso en mi mente alguna vez. Cierra los ojos, agotado del paseo imaginario y con las estrellas iluminando su expresión, se rinde a un mundo mucho más lleno de color.

Puedo mirarlo por horas y no cansarme.

Mis dos acompañantes sonríen de mis artimañas y eso no me ayuda cuando mi niño amenaza con despertar.

—No hagan ruido —les exijo, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Salen en silencio, con rumbo desconocido. No me preocupa. Ellos tienen sus propios _hábitos_ secretos.

Aun me divierte recordar como llegamos a este _momento_, todas las cosas que nos sucedieron, todas las pesadillas que atravesamos y las aventuras que vivimos. No fue un camino fácil y aunque me lo repito, esas palabras no dejan de ser adecuadas, de reflejar la verdad más pura.

_"Ni el camino más bueno es verdaderamente bueno si no te lleva a tu destino, como el sendero malo no es lo suficientemente malo si con él llegas a la meta_"

Todo el camino que recorrimos nos guió hacia este punto y no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz con haberlo conseguido a tu lado.

Instantes como este parecen _increíbles_, mi luz. ¿no crees?

Quizás, como yo, todavía sigas pensando que todo se vuelve irreal. Tal vez, al contrario, hayas sabido que algún día ibas a terminar estando en el foco de mi _corazón_.

No lo sé, tampoco _importa_ demasiado.

Dicen que estabamos destinados, yo pienso que nunca vieron cuanto tuve que intentar hacerme notar para tus ojos de cobre y sonrisa fulgurante. Si tenemos que volver al inicio, yo fui el que te persiguió. Lo sabes y yo también. No te importa, no dices mucho sobre eso y no me sorprende.

Con Miyako sueles decir que tu estuviste perdida mucho tiempo. Lo cierto es que ambos dudamos de nuestros sentimientos. Eramos unos niños, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo, jamás dejé de creer que eras la más brillante de las estrellas y que ojala pudiese lograr que tus ojos cobrizos brillasen por mi causa.

—¿Lo lograste? —fue lo primero que quisiste saber al verme.

La pregunta me devuelve a la realidad. Las coincidencias que no son tales me provocan mucha gracia y satisfacción. ¿Lograr, qué? ¿Hacer dormir a mi pequeño? Sí. ¿Que tus ojos brillasen por mi causa? Eso espero, también haber conseguido.

El niño rubio me ignora, hundido en el mundo de los sueños y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gusta verlos dormir. Es aun más pequeño que su mellizo y se acomoda entre tus brazos. Un ángel de cabellos rubios y un ángel con ojos de cobre. Tan tuyos, tan míos.

Nunca me he cansado de mirarlos. Es un mal recurrente que nos aqueja. A ti también te descubro observandolos en las noches tranquilas.

Asiento, sin dejar atrás mi sonrisa.

—Tsubasa también se irá a dormir —aseguras y me guiñas un ojo, antes de marcharte— Ahora puedes dedicarte a _tu_ libro.

Es la señal de que ha terminado mi tarea asignada. Nos dividimos los quehaceres y las labores, pero reniegas cuando me quedo escribiendo y viajo por las nubes.

Terminas recordándome que tengo un horario para ir y uno para regresar a la tierra, que el pasaje tiene caducidad y que debo sacar uno cada día, que un poco de mi tiempo también es tuyo y que a veces envidias a mi computadora. Muchas veces entrecierras los ojos y te cruzas de brazos, no dices nada y te quedas a mi lado. Sé perfectamente que estás allí, pero ver como te enfadas cuando te ignoro adrede no deja de ser divertido.

Sé que lo comprendes, en verdad, pero eso no evita que me regañes como si fuera otro niño de tu clase.

Ahora ya no puedo dedicarme a escribir. Las palabras no saldrán porque se arremolinan alrededor de una idea inalcanzable. Siempre me preguntas porque me cuesta escribir sobre ti, y tengo una respuesta... Una que no sé si creerías. ¿La escucharías siquiera?

¿Imaginas que parte de la historia tengo que _recordar_ para esta sección?

Es hora que hable de las aventuras que tuve junto a la última de los elegidos, a la niña obligada por el destino. Está tan claro ese principio en mis recuerdos que no requiere esfuerzo alguno llegar a vislumbrarlo.

El comienzo mas no el final, porque ese aun está pendiente.

De todas formas, no sé como continuar. ¿Hablar simplemente de la primera vez que te vi? Eso es fácil, pero no lo es todo. No, claro que no.

Muchas primeras oportunidades son aquellas donde vi algo diferente, algo nuevo de la persona que conocí. Existen infinitas _primeras_ veces para nosotros. No se parecen entre sí, aunque te tienen como protagonista. Soy un mero observador.

Eso es lo maravilloso de la vida, ¿no? Cada día, con cada amanecer, llega la oportunidad de un regalo inesperado.

Supongo que por eso, sigo buscando las primeras veces para descubrir algo tuyo que no conozco, mi _luz_.

¿Quieres que comience? La primera vez que supe _quien_ eras, recuerdo, estaba sorprendido. No te había visto, pero la imagen de una niña linda llegó a mi mente cuando supe que existías. Sabía que teníamos a alguien a quien buscar. Un compañero perdido que teníamos que hallar en medio de la guerra improvisada. No me refiero a que rol tenías, sino a quién eras. Estaba con Jou—_senpai_, sí, es difícil olvidarlo, y encontramos a _Wizardmon_ en el agua _helada_. Fue él quien nos confió que eras la octava niña elegida, la que nos hacia falta para completar el grupo. No sabía que mi _posible_ _segundo_ _hermano_ mayor tenía una hermanita pequeña. No es que él te haya olvidado ya que veo imposible que eso ocurra en este mundo o en cualquier otro, pero no te había mencionado en nuestro viaje. Al menos, no a mí.

¿Sabes que pienso? Que te echaba de menos. No es difícil entender el por qué.

La primera vez que te vi, cuando estuve frente a ti, eras _prisionera_. ¿Fue extraño, _sabes_? Podía jurar que estabas brillando entre las garras de la oscuridad, como un faro que ilumina a los navegantes que no hallan su dirección. Nosotros te buscábamos de la misma forma que ellos intentan seguir aquel camino hacia la salvación.

Un día me dijiste que lo único que pensaste al entregarte fue en no dejar que él hiciera daño a _otros_ niños. No debería haberme _sorprendido,_ pero me di cuenta de que la valentía no era exclusiva de Taichi.

La primera vez que vi tus lágrimas, habías perdido un amigo. Quise llorar contigo, no porque lo conocía a él (aunque el poco contacto que habíamos tenido hizo que me cayese bien), sino porque yo también había pasado algo _igual_. Dejé de respirar un momento y sólo le dirigí una mirada a mi querido y fiel Angemon. Te conté la historia mucho después y lloraste conmigo cuando la plasmé en algo más que mi memoria. ¿Alguien lo notó, te preguntas? Dudo mucho que lo hicieran, pero yo había comprendido que lo que más temía era perder a alguien amado. Había perdido _demasiadas_ cosas antes de que todos llegaran a mi vida. No se lo deseaba a nadie.

¿Y que ocurrió? Un milagro. Parece que los ángeles de la guarda si nos cuidan a nosotros, ¿no crees?

La primera vez que vi cuanto nos _parecíamos_ fue cuando las sombras nos cubrieron, ¿irónico, verdad? Siempre han dicho que somos los más alejados de la oscuridad pero pienso que es al revés, que ella siempre está demasiado cerca. Recuerdo que me alejé de nuestros hermanos, de todos los que estaban allí y tú caminaste hasta encontrarte conmigo. Entonces en voz baja, me preguntaste si la niebla se estaba retirando. Sólo nosotros lo notamos, en ese entonces. Me gusta pensar que éramos más atentos.

O tal vez, le temíamos demasiado a la oscuridad para no notar que seguía palpitando en el aire.

_Miedo_…

Mi miedo a la oscuridad estaba teñido de _odio_, el tuyo de _entendimiento_.

La primera vez que pensé en un milagro estabas conmigo. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, cierto? Cuando nuestros hermanos nos ordenaron que les lanzásemos flechas de luz y esperanza. ¿Estabas _asustada_? No imagino que puedas estarlo. Yo sí lo estaba. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que algo malo sucediera? Koushiro no parecía muy seguro. Pero entonces, le ofrecí mi esperanza a alguien más.

Tú lo dijiste, era imprescindible creer en los _milagros_.

Parece que cuando dices algo, el destino se materializa siguiendo las órdenes que le impones. Si lo digo en voz alta, juras que exagero.

Sí, _quizás_ lo haga un _poco_.

La primera vez que me consolaste fue cuando mi hermano se _marchó_. Mentiría si dijera que había comprendido la decisión de Yamato. Era un _niño_, quería entenderlo, quería saber si había hecho algo malo de nuevo ¿Por qué él quería dejarme atrás? ¡Yo había aprendido a defenderme solo! _Pero_ aun lo necesitaba. Dudo alguna vez estar tranquilo si él se va. No _quería_ que se marchara.

Todavía recuerdo la tristeza de verlo partir. Esa vez, fui más conciente que la primera vez que nos separamos. Y _dolió_ más.

Sora me había pedido que lo comprenda, me había dicho que él debía hallar su propio camino. Traté de sonreír y decir que comprendía. No quería discutir con ella, no me gustaban las discusiones.

Te acercaste en silencio y me sorprendió cuando hablaste. Me contaste de cuando encontraste a Taichi en el mundo real. De lo doloroso que fue que él te soltara la mano cuando regresó por nosotros, de lo angustiada que estabas mientras lo veías alejarse más y más. Quise llorar cuando me dijiste que te encontraste siendo incapaz de alcanzarlo. Me hablaste de las lágrimas que no derramaste porque sabías que lo volverías a ver, porque _él_ lo había prometido.

Y me dio _miedo_.

Me aterré porque Yamato no había hecho esa promesa. ¿Sabías lo que sentía, _verdad_? A ti también te dejaron atrás una vez. Entonces, lo recuerdo bien, me sonreíste y dijiste que no todas las promesas se hacen en voz alta.

¿Alguna vez has notado la fuerza de tus palabras? Tal vez no soy el único al que dejas impresionado, mi luz.

La primera vez que cuide de ti fue durante nuestras aventuras. ¿Lo _recuerdas_? Tenías mucha fiebre, estabas _muy_ débil. Ahora que lo pienso bien, todos se veían muy preocupados en ese momento. Nunca había visto a Taichi tan parecido a mi hermano, pero no debes decirle eso. El hecho de admitir que se parecen más de lo que creen puede hacerles daño a su orgullo. Siempre han temido parecerse demasiado, aunque sospecho que lo saben. ¿_Yo_? Yo me sentía inútil. Porqué no podía ayudarte, por supuesto.

Supongo que hay cosas que _siguen_ perdurando.

La primera promesa que te hice fue en ese momento, ¿_sabes_? Gatomon me dijo que era muy valiente cuando me ofrecí a tomar el lugar de tu hermano, para quedarme contigo y cuidar de ti. Él me revolvió el cabello y me pidió que no te dejase sola, que te protegiese. Cuando lo recuerdas ahora, ríes. Dices que Taichi jamás habría hecho algo así sino tuviese confianza en mí.

Me ruborizo cuando lo escucho y me pregunto en qué momento tomaste el control de mis recuerdos.

La primera vez que vi tu luz, me _encandiló_. Supongo que a todos nos ocurrió, de alguna manera. Aun ahora, no entiendo que significa… Sueles decir que estás hecha de sombras, que no eres tan luminosa como todos piensan.

Sabes que sonrío y no estoy de acuerdo.

Ah, mi amor. Todos estamos hechos de sombras. Dime, entonces, ¿hay un mejor lugar para que brille la luz?

La primera vez que rezamos juntos fue a nuestros amigos hallados y perdidos. ¿_Cómo_ olvidarlo? Nos quedamos atrás cuando todo acabó y nos miramos. Ellos, los Numemon, habían caído por salvarnos, y nosotros habíamos tenido que ver un sacrificio. Otra vez. Pensé que odiaba lo mucho que eso se estaba haciendo costumbre.

"Sólo hay algo que podemos hacer", dijo Gatomon, con respeto. Patamon asintió, como si estuviera enteramente de acuerdo. Cuando pienso en eso, me pregunto en que momento ellos hablaron para confiar en el otro. _Nunca_ voy a tener una respuesta. "_Recemos_"

La primera vez que retuve el llanto, fue cuando estabas en peligro. Te vi vulnerable y asustada, tan aterrada como yo lo estaba. Tenía miedo porque todos habían sido apresados. Nuestros hermanos, nuestros amigos y compañeros habían sido reducidos a muñecos.

Sólo Piedmon, Angemon, tú y yo.

Pensé que tanto tiempo con Taichi me había contagiado su valentía. Que había aprendido de Jou que las promesas no son en vano. Que Sora había depositado su fe en nosotros y no podía fallar. Que quería volver a escuchar el ruido de las teclas de la computadora y que necesitaba saber que mi hermano estaba orgulloso de mí. Que me gustaría que todos estuviésemos juntos nuevamente.

Me di cuenta de que no era hora de lágrimas, así que dejé de pensar en ellas. _Necesitábamos_ salir de allí.

Cuando lo recuerdo ahora, pienso que estaba desesperado. ¿Trepar hacia el cielo? Me pregunto si pensaba que los ángeles nos atraparían.

La primera vez que te vi caer, no pude sostenerte. Vi por primera vez como te alejabas y no podía hacer nada. Pero me aferré a mi _esperanza_ e hice mi primera promesa en voz baja. Descubrí que la terquedad viene de familia y que podríamos tener muchos problemas a futuro.

Porque yo iba a caer de todas formas y no quería que lo hicieras conmigo. Sin embargo, tampoco estabas dispuesta a dejarme ir.

¿Piensas como yo? _Él_ elige los mejores momentos para llegar, ¿no? Supongo que es porque encarna la verdadera esperanza y ella perdura, incluso cuando todo lo demás se ha extinguido. Patamon y yo siempre hemos aprendido eso.

Mi esperanza… La que luego me tocó compartir con todos ustedes en nuestra última batalla, en el encuentro decisivo. Rendirnos nunca fue una opción y hallarnos en la desesperación jamás debió sorprenderme tanto. Los digimon fueron quienes nos animaron, quienes nos recordaron todo lo que habíamos afrontado. Todo fue por ellos y gracias a ellos.

Y luego, nuestra primera despedida. Vi la tristeza en tu rostro por primera vez. Y la esperanza también. Bien, las primeras despedidas fueron dos.

Una, el _adiós_ a nuestros _digimon._ La puerta que se cerraba detrás de nosotros, el llanto de Mimi aun sigue sonando cuando pienso en eso. La imagen de su sombrero y los agitados digimon que nos despedían son cosas imborrables en mi mente.

En nuestro mundo, más tarde en ese tiempo, Mamá me dijo que debíamos mudarnos, que nos marcharíamos y yo sentía que volvería a dejar atrás a mi familia.

Pienso que ustedes eran, fueron y serán lo más cercano a una familia completa de lo que podré tener jamás.

No olvido a los demás, a quienes llegaron luego, y es que los brazos estarán abiertos para quienes quieran unirse a nosotros.

"Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver", prometiste cuando fueron a despedirme pero en esa oportunidad no había una sonrisa en tus labios. Sí, lo recuerdo. La primera vez que vi que la esperanza era sepultada por la tristeza en tu ojos. El eco de las palabras de Patamon llegó a mi memoria, obligándome a seguir creyendo en el impredecible futuro y yo fui quien sonrió, para ti y los demás. "Si, lo prometo"

Suelen decir que en los peores momentos es cuando mejor represento la esperanza.

No les creo del todo, pero tampoco me molesta. Quizás no. Probablemente sí.

Es gracioso que me digas que ves el sol brillando dentro de mí, ya que siempre he pensado que eras como una estrella única. ¿Sabes que existen las colisiones estelares? Son eventos _impresionantes_. Yamato me habló de ellos, aunque jamás ha visto ninguno.

Si consideramos que el sol también es una estrella… Entonces, yo sí sé de una colisión. Una estrella solitaria, tan brillante como la luz misma y su compañera obnuvilada por el resplandor. Dicen que danzan, atraídas por el magnetismo entre ellas y pueden hacer bailes maravillosos.

Nos encontramos y eso dejó, para siempre, su marca en mí.

Cuando te digo sobre esto, sigues riendo. A veces me dices que estoy loco y otras tantas que te gusta la forma en la que veo las cosas, que es _diferente_. Dices que nunca habías pensado así.

Yo soy feliz con mostrarte una perspectiva que desconocías, para variar. Sueles ser tú quien habla para dimensiones superiores y olvidas que los mortales somos un poco más ignorantes. Admitelo, no es cosa nueva que alguien no te entienda. _Solía_ pensar que yo era uno más del montón.

Ahora me doy cuenta que es divertido que nadie entienda lo que nosotros nos decimos.

Y las promesas se cumplieron.

Volvimos a vernos y volvimos a nuestras _primeras_ veces. ¿No te lo dije antes? Existen infinitas _primeras_ veces para nosotros. Algunas me sorprendieron, otras las previne... Unas cuantas me aterraron y muchas más me confundieron. Pero siempre fuiste la protagonista de mi cuento infinito. Los eternos "había una vez" sepuldados en algún rincón, los descenlases increíbles y los finales que se abstuvieron de terminar con "vivieron felices para siempre".

Vi tu alegría cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron una segunda _primera_ vez. Te vi diferente, tan distinta e igual que no sabía si las cosas iban a ser como antes. ¿Que puedo decirte? Lo que más deseaba era que volviesemos a ser como antes. Nos mantuvimos en contacto pero no nos habíamos visto regularmente. Sabes que siempre he sido bueno con las palabras y tu nunca has sido especialmente mala con el silencio. Tus primeras palabras fueron que había crecido. No puedo negar que estaba orgulloso... ¡Vamos! Si antes era más pequeño que tú. El rostro de Daisuke acude casi simultaneo con mis demás recuerdos. ¿Sabes por qué? Fue la primera vez que vi que regañabas a alguien.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron como antes. Porque, por primera vez, estabamos envueltos en otra cosa. Juntos, sorprendemente juntos y acompañados por nuevos compañeros. Nuestras primeras segundas aventuras, ¿no es gracioso? Cuando más promesas se cumplieron, volvimos a ver a nuestros _ángeles_ protectores. Volvimos a iniciar nuestra amistad, a poner a prueba nuestro esfuerzo, volvimos a aprender sobre nuestros sentimientos. Aprendí a confiarte secretos, a disfrutar de tu silencio y a escuchar los susurros de tu corazón.

Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que eras mucho más que una amiga, pero jamás te catalogué como _algo_ más. Mamá se ríe y me dice que era ciego, que era un niño, que todos esperaban lo inevitable y que de mis primeros sentimientos todos sabían la existencia.

Salvo yo, al comienzo. Y tú, hasta que lo confesé.

Volvimos a ser amigos y volví a sentir miedo de perderte. Admito que fue diferente a la vez anterior.

_Hikari. _

No eras la hermanita de Taichi, ni la octava niña elegida. Mi mejor amiga y confidente. La luz en tinieblas.

Fue la primera vez que pensé que no podría dejarte ir, que era mi turno de no soltarte incluso aunque tu quisieras evitar arrastrarme contigo. ¿La terquedad viene de familia, recuerdas? Gatomon dice que los sentimientos unen mundos, y tu dices que en ese entonces todo era demasiado tierno para ser llamado _amor_.

No importa el nombre que le pongas, mi _luz_. Jamás importó.

No importa si caes, si necesitas que cruce fronteras o que las nubes dejen de recibirme. De todas las estrellas, tú eres la más brillante en mi universo y no importa cuanta distancia nos separe. ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Un millón por tus pensamientos.

No te anuncias al llegar y tus ojos me reciben cuando regreso. Sonríes y niegas con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba perdido. Me pregunto si sabes en lo que estaba pensando y no saber la respuesta es angustiante y tranquilizante en partes iguales.

Me es imposible no devolverte el gesto— No tienes un _millón_

Tus brazos son cálidos cuando me hundo en ellos y tu sonrisa brillante permanece incluso cuando no puedo verla. —Nunca especifiqué de qué.

Me río, porque eres _imposible_. No puedes ser de este mundo pero me niego a creer que no existes. Sé que está no es la primera vez que pienso eso, pero tampoco es necesario que las cuente en mi mente. Todo el tiempo me lo recuerdo, para saber que nada ha sido una fantasía.

Me tocas el pelo y luego vuelves a centrar tu mirada en la pantalla que tengo frente a mí. —No has escrito nada nuevo —protestas.

Con los labios fruncidos y el ceño marcado, pareces adorable. —_No_.

—Pensé que estabas ansioso por comenzar este capítulo —bromeas, divertida. Puedo ver la pregunta eterna en tus ojos— Es donde aparezco por primera _vez_, ¿no?

En las aventuras, tal vez. En este libro, sin duda. ¿En mi vida? Claro que no.

Existen infinitas primeras veces, pero todas y cada una de ellas marca una huella. No las olvido y vivo con ellas. Están en ti y en mí.

—Tu apareces desde el comienzo —aseguro, con seriedad.

Me miras confundida y sonrío. ¿Ves que es divertido hablar sin que nadie comprenda? _—¿dónde?_

—En cada palabra y en cada frase —murmuro y mis dedos se deleitan con tu piel suave— En los inicios y también en los finales. En las risas y en las lágrimas. En todos los rincones de las historias. En cielo oscuro y bajo el sol brillante. En los encuentros y en los adioses... En los fueron, en los hubiera y en los será. En todo, mi luz, estás.

Y sonríes, con los ojos brillantes por lágrimas benditas. Dices algo que no comprendo y tus labios empujan los míos.

Las grandes historias, repito más veces de las que debería, no tienen un final. No son estructuradas, sino libres. Inspiran, desvaneciendose hacia la indudable eternidad.

¿No te lo dije antes? Existen infinitas _primeras_ veces para nosotros.

**...**

* * *

**N/A: **_Creo _que este es_ mi primer fic exclusivo sobre Takari__. _Esto había nacido con una intención muy diferente pero Takeru hizo posesión de mí utilizando energía demoniaca y esta historia terminó convirtiendose en lo que ves (?) El fragmento del inicio pertenece a _"Focus". _

Por estos lares, oficialmente ya es 2 de octubre. Sé que los cumpliste antes por la diferencia de horario, pero no corresponde dar un presente antes de tiempo así que... ¡Feliz cumpleaños _HikariCaelum_! Como co-fundadora de JATT te aseguro que algún día construiremos los monumentos y todos caeran bajo nuestro poder ;) Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día (o que lo hayas hecho, dependiendo de cuando leas esto) y que recibas/hayas recibido muchos regalos xD

_Saludos_


End file.
